One Bad Guy
by regularshow565
Summary: There's a new worker at the park and he's got Rigby scared. What will happen when he threatens Rigby?
1. Meeting Tim

"Ok everyone," Benson said. "There's someone you all need to meet who will be here soon. Go outside."

Everyone groaned and went outside and sat on the front steps. Mordecai looked over at his best friend, who was bored out of his mind. "Who is so important that we need to wake up two hours early?" Rigby grumbled. They had all woken up at 6 A.M. instead of 8 A.M. Mordecai yawned. He was beginning to see why Rigby was complaining.

"Wanna play some video games after work?" Mordecai asked. Rigby just nodded his head, not speaking. "Cheer up, dude," he said punching the raccoon's arm gently. "After this we can go back to bed," he said trying to cheer his friend up.

Rigby just replied with a "yeah" as Benson came out the door, closing it behind him and making his way down the steps, careful not to step on anyone. He reached the bottom and stood in front of everyone. He looked up to make sure they were all here- Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas, Mordecai, and Rigby.

Thomas looked down at Benson. "Why did I have to come early?"

"You need to meet him since you won't be here the rest of the day, Thomas," Benson replied, not looking up.

A black car came speeding down the path toward the house. Something about this frightened Rigby, who scooted closer to Mordecai. It parked in front of the house. The door opened and a fox stepped out. He wore black cargo pants and a red shirt.

The fox came over to Benson and looked up at everyone, taking in their appearances, and when his eyes went to Rigby, his lip curled down. "This is Tim. He'll be working here at the park as a groundskeeper," Benson said. "He has his own house, so he won't be staying at the park." Benson looked up at Skips motioning to him to come down. "This is Skips." Tim shook his hand and smiled at him. "This is Muscle Man," Benson said, while Muscle Man jumped down and shook Tim's hand. Hi Five floated down as his name was called and gave Tim a high-five. Mordecai stood and walked down when he was called and shook Tim's hand and patted him on the back. Thomas went and shook Tim's hand when called, smiling at him. When Rigby's name was called, Tim's smile disappeared and turned into a mean glare as Rigby slowly walked down and held his paw out. Tim looked at him in disgust and shook his hand.

'What's his deal?' Rigby thought as Tim turned away and talked with everyone.

Rigby went inside and sat on the couch as everyone came in and Tim came up to him. "I don't like you," he said. "Get in my way, and I'll have to use this," he said, pulling a knife out of his pocket and held it against Rigby's throat. "Understand?" Tim whispered in his ear. Rigby gulped and nodded. "Good," he said putting the knife away as Mordecai came over. As Tim walked away, Rigby was scared. Mordecai sat on the couch, a smile on his face. "He seems cool." Mordecai looked down at Rigby, noticing he didn't look very good. "You ok, dude?" Rigby shook his head. Mordecai's smile went away as he was filled with concern. "What's wrong, Rigby?"

Rigby was sweating and he gulped. Mordecai listened as Rigby told him about Tim not liking him, and Tim bringing a knife to his throat. When he finished, Mordecai put his arm around Rigby and pulled him close.


	2. I'll Protect You

Mordecai looked around as he put his arm around Rigby. "I don't see Tim anywhere. Let's go talk to Benson," he said, getting off the couch, pulling Rigby off with him with Rigby pulled close to his side. Rigby was trembling and his ears perked up as the stairs creaked. He trembled more, Mordecai noticing. Mordecai looked at the stairs. Relief flooded through him as it was only Thomas coming down. Mordecai bent down to Rigby. "Rigby, I know you're scared right now, but it's gonna be alright ok, dude?" Rigby nodded but trembled less. Mordecai stood up and pulled him close to his side again and they walked up the stairs to Benson's office.

The door was cracked open. Mordecai was about to push it open when he noticed Tim talking to Benson. He felt Rigby squeeze his hand tightly. Mordecai kept his gaze on Tim. When Benson bent down to pick up a pencil that dropped, Tim glanced at the door and noticed Mordecai. He glared at Mordecai and Mordecai jerked back and walked quickly down the hall, glancing down at the coon pressed against his side.

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "M-Mordecai?" he said trembling. "Just a second." Mordecai led, walking down the hall towards their room, always glancing behind them to make sure Tim wasn't there. When they reached the door, Mordecai opened it and pushed Rigby in quickly and locked the door. He pulled Rigby to his own bed, picking Rigby up and setting him on the bed.

Mordecai got in the bed and Rigby scooted close to him. Mordecai looked down at the raccoon, who was trembling even more. He put his arm around Rigby. "Rigby, you alright?" Rigby just looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm scared of what Tim can do to us. He was in Benson's office right when we went up there. I'ts like he knew we'd come." Mordecai thought about this. "He's a little clever, so what? I won't let him do anything to you. I won't leave your side until we can get this problem solved. That sound good?"

For the first time since Tim came, Rigby smiled. "Sounds good, dude," he replied. Mordecai got off the bed when he heard a car driving away. He looked out the window as a black car drove out of the park. He went over to the bed. "You care if I pick you up?" he asked. Rigby shook his head. Mordecai picked him up and hoped this would make his friend feel safe. He held Rigby and unlocked the door and went out.

Rigby started trembling the moment Mordecai opened the door. "Why'd you open the d-door?" Mordecai hated seeing his friend scared. He knew Rigby stuttered when he was worried. "It's alright. Tim left the park." Rigby relaxed and nuzzled his head into Mordecai's chest. Mordecai smiled as Rigby started purring. He knew Rigby could purr but he'd never heard the coon do it before. He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with Rigby in his arms.

"I'll protect you, Rigby," Mordecai said as Rigby fell asleep in his arms. He pet the coon's head and Rigby purred louder in his sleep. Mordecai smiled and kept petting his head and yawned. He got up and carried Rigby back to their room and closed the door. Mordecai sat in his bed and hugged Rigby against his chest. Mordecai heard footsteps coming toward their room. He set Rigby down and got up and opened the door. He looked both ways and saw Benson coming and sighed with relief. Benson saw Mordecai and walked up to him.

"Where's Rigby?" Benson asked looking down the hall. "He's sleeping. Benson, I need to talk to you about Tim," Mordecai said.

"Not now, Mordecai. I came to tell you that you still have work today at 8. Right now it's 6:45." Benson said and started walking away.

"Benson wait! I need to tell you-"

"Not now, I'm busy." Benson walked to his office. Mordecai sighed and went back in the room and closed the door.

He picked Rigby up and sat on his bed with Rigby still sleeping on his chest. Mordecai listened to Rigby's steady breaths and drifted to sleep.


	3. Talking With Benson

Rigby woke up shaking and panting from a nightmare. He looked around and saw Mordecai sleeping. Mordecai woke up to see the raccoon panting and shaking on his chest and he immediately sat up. "What's wrong, Rigby?" he asked. "I-I had nightmare," Rigby replied. "Tim was t-there." Mordecai hugged him. "It's ok dude. Remember how I said I'll protect you?" Rigby nodded. "Well I will, so don't worry," Mordecai said.

Rigby stopped shaking and relaxed. Mordecai looked down at the coon, surprised how his words made Rigby feel better. "Thanks Mordecai," Rigby said, smiling up at Mordecai. Mordecai smiled back and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:38. He jumped up and walked to the window with Rigby in his arms. "Tim isn't back yet. We can go talk to Benson real quick before work," Mordecai said, rushing out the door and sprinting toward Benson's office before Rigby could say anything.

Mordecai set Rigby down but kept his arm on Rigby's shoulder. He opened the door to Benson's office and they saw Benson writing. They walked in and Mordecai shut the door behind them. "What do you two want?" Benson asked, not looking up. "To talk to you. I tried to earlier, but you wouldn't listen," Mordecai said. Benson looked up at Mordecai. Mordecai's tone of voice was worried and annoyed. He saw Mordecai keeping his hand on Rigby's shoulder. "I'm listening now," Benson said.

Benson saw Rigby's eyes dart back and forth to Mordecai and himself. He sighed. "Did Rigby do something?" "No, Tim did something to Rigby. He threatened him," Mordecai threw back. Benson rolled his eyes. "And what exactly did he do that makes you think Tim is threatening him?" Mordecai put his arm around Rigby and pulled him to his side. "Tim brought a knife to Rigby's throat and threatened to use it," he said angrily.

Benson looked at Rigby then at Mordecai. "If you're lying-" "Why would we lie about something like that?!" Mordecai shouted. Benson stood up. "Because you two always lie! I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying right now just to get Tim in trouble!" "Stop already!" Rigby yelled, tears in his eyes. Mordecai and Benson looked at Rigby surprised. "We're not lying! Mordecai is right! Why would we lie about that!" Rigby started crying and Mordecai kneeled down and wiped Rigby's tears away. "It's ok. I'm sorry I was shouting." Rigby kept crying and buried his face into Mordecai's chest as Mordecai pulled him into a hug. Benson watched as Mordecai talked to Rigby softly,shocked to see them hugging and he walked over to them. He kneeled down next to Rigby. "I'm sorry for not believing you and for shouting." He put his hand on Rigby's shoulder. Rigby flinched and Benson took his hand off. "S-sorry. I'm only used to Mordecai's touch." Rigby choked on more tears. "It's ok. I understand. You've known Mordecai for a really long time," Benson said. Mordecai smiled at Benson and looked down at Rigby. Rigby hugged Mordecai and Mordecai stood up and picked Rigby up.

Benson looked at the two best friends remembering when his best friend used to comfort him. "You two can take the day off today and I'll have a discussion with Tim." Mordecai smiled at Benson and Rigby gave him a small smile then fell asleep in Mordecai's arms, holding Mordecai's hand and not letting go. Benson pat Mordecai on the back and smiled. "You're a great friend to him." "Thanks," Mordecai replied as he smiled at Rigby. Benson sighed. "You're a way better friend than I ever was." Mordecai looked at Benson. "I bet you were a great friend," he said. "Well I guess-" Benson was interrupted when Rigby shifted in his sleep. "Mordecai.." he said quietly in his sleep. Mordecai smiled and hugged Rigby closer. Benson thought about how much they cared for each other. He knew his best friend had cared so much for him, but he always turned away until it was too late and his friend was gone.

Mordecai saw a tear fall from Benson's eye. "Are you ok Benson?" he whispered. Benson wiped his eye and gave Mordecai a faint smile. "Yeah. I was thinking about how my best friend always cared for me but I just pushed him away until it was too late and he was gone before I could fix anything. I never told him how much I cared about him," Benson whispered on the verge of crying. Mordecai looked at the raccoon in his arms and knew Rigby cared about him. He knew he pushed Rigby away sometimes but the little coon never stopped caring. "Your friend always cared about you. He must have known you cared for him or he wouldn't have cared so much for you. I push Rigby away sometimes when he cares," Mordecai said. Benson looked at him. "But I know if he thought I didn't care for him, why would he keep caring? Friends will always care for each other no matter what." He looked down at Rigby and rustled his hair. Benson smiled. "Thanks. I know how much you guys care for each other." Mordecai just nodded. Benson opened the door. "Go let Rigby rest and do whatever. I'll talk with Tim when he gets back." Mordecai walked out with Rigby in his arms, smiling at him as he walked into their bedroom and sat on his bed with Rigby held close.


	4. Tim Comes Back

Mordecai sat on his bed with Rigby in his arms. He listened to the raccoon's steady breaths as his chest rose and fell. Mordecai studied Rigby closely. He looked for any signs of Rigby having a nightmare, but the coon only shifted slightly every now and then. Just as Mordecai's eyelids started to droop, Rigby's eyes opened.

"Hey Rigby," Mordecai said as Rigby looked around in confusion then settled his eyes on Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai," he replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned. "Now what?" "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked puzzled as he pet Rigby's head. Rigby purred then spoke.

"What are we supposed to do all day? We have the day off but there's not much to do with Tim coming back any time now."

"Well I'm not letting you out of my sight, dude," Mordecai said. "What are you, my mom?" Rigby said with a smile as he punched Mordecai's arm. Mordecai smirked. "In a way, I guess I am," he said laughing.

Rigby's smile went away. "Yeah...you're the only one that really cares about me."

"Hey, that's not true. Benson cares about you. In fact, he cares about you more than all our other friends." Mordecai smiled at Rigby's doubtful look. "Ok, fine. So two people care about me," Rigby said. Just as Mordecai was about to say something else, they both heard a car speeding toward the park. Rigby jumped out of Mordecai's arms and onto the floor and scampered over to the window. Mordecai got up and followed him and looked out. They saw Tim get out and looked up at their window. They quickly ducked as they heard the car door slam shut.

Rigby heard the front door slam shut as Tim walked in. He looked down at the floor. "Great, now he knows where we are," he mumbled to himself. "It's ok, Rigby. The door is locked and Benson should have heard Tim come in," Mordecai said. "I'm hungry," he added. "Want me to go get some snacks?" Rigby nodded. "Ok sorry I have to leave for a second but I'm really hungry. I wouldn't leave if I was so hungry. Lock the door after me ok? I'll say it's me when I'm back." Rigby nodded again as Mordecai stood up, unlocked the door, and went out closing it behind him. Rigby got up and locked the door and sat down with his back to the door. He heard something in the lock.

Mordecai was walking up the stairs with snacks in his arms. He stopped when he heard a door open and close. He knew everyone else was outside working. Mordecai dropped the snacks when he heard a thud and ran up the rest of the stairs and darted into his and Rigby's bedroom. Tim was holding Rigby in a headlock.

"Let him go!" Mordecai started to charge at Tim but stopped when Tim spoke. "One wrong move, and I'll kill him," he said with an evil grin. Mordecai clenched his fists. "You hurt him and I'll kill you," he said gritting his teeth. He looked over at Rigby, whose face was filled with nothing but anger.


	5. The Incident

Tim tightened his grip on Rigby's neck. Mordecai looked at Rigby who started to gasp for breath. "Stop it!" Mordecai shouted with tears in his eyes. Tim loosened his grip on Rigby but still held him in a headlock. Rigby threw himself around in Tim's grasp, but Tim was stronger.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Tim said with a smirk on his face as he pulled his knife out of his pocket and held it to Rigby's neck. Mordecai was about to launch himself at Tim when he locked eyes with Rigby. Rigby was shaking his head and darting his eyes to Tim's hand with the knife and back to Mordecai. Mordecai realized Rigby was signaling that Tim would use the knife if he charged. Rigby was about to mouth something to Mordecai when Tim looked at him and he quickly shut his mouth. Mordecai noticed he was trying to tell him something so he decided to get Tim's attention on himself.

"Why do you hate Rigby so much?" he asked. Tim put his attention on Mordecai. " You see, my family never got along with raccoons..." Mordecai kept his gaze on Tim as he spoke but looked at Rigby out of the corner of his eye. "I have a plan," Rigby mouthed to him. "Keep him talking," he mouthed. Mordecai hoped he had a good plan.

"So do you really hate him or only because your family has never got along with raccoons?" Mordecai kept at it. "I truly hate him because my father was arrested because of this stupid creature's family.." Tim continued as Rigby waited for the right moment to kick the knife out of Tim's hand. "Ask him a tough question," he mouthed to Mordecai. "Have you ever thought of getting to know Rigby?" Mordecai said. This caused Tim to stop and think. Rigby suddenly kicked the knife out of his hand and Mordecai charged at Tim and punched him.

Rigby slipped out of Tim's grasp as Mordecai's fist connected with Tim's face. Tim was filled with rage and he ducked as Rigby tried to tackle him. He crawled to where the knife had skidded across the floor and picked it up and made Mordecai and Rigby stop. He aimed at Mordecai and threw the knife. Rigby's eyes widened. "Mordecai!" he shouted and jumped in front of Mordecai as the knife went into him right above his heart. "Rigby!" Mordecai caught Rigby and pulled the knife out and put his hand over where blood was coming out. At the same time, Benson burst through the door and looked at the scene. He saw Mordecai holding Rigby and he rushed over. Mordecai was crying. "You're ok, you'll be alright," he said as he clutched Rigby in his arms sobbing. Benson pulled his phone out and called 911.

He looked around but Tim was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" Benson asked as he got a towel, but Mordecai wouldn't move his hand. "Tim threw a knife but Rigby jumped in front of me," he said quickly as tears streamed down his face. They heard sirens coming then paramedics came in the room. Mordecai let his hand fall off Rigby's chest as the paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher and carried him off. Mordecai ran after them as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. "Can I come? I'm his best friend." The paramedic nodded and Mordecai got into the ambulance. Benson asked to get in to and he got in. The ambulance started to drive to the hospital.


	6. At the Hospital

Mordecai sat in the waiting room at the hospital with his head in his hands. Thoughts of Rigby swam in his head. 'Please be ok Rigby,' he thought as a tear fell to the floor. Benson came from around a corner and sat in the chair next to Mordecai. "I called the others and they're on their way," Benson said. Mordecai just nodded and didn't look up. Benson put a hand on Mordecai's leg and Mordecai looked up at him, his vision blurry from tears in his eyes.

"I know you're worried about Rigby. I am too. He'll be alright." Mordecai nodded just as the door to the room in front of them and they sprang up as the doctor walked to them. "Here for Rigby?" he asked looking at them. Mordecai nodded quickly.

"The knife that went in Rigby's chest just barely missed his heart. We stitched him up," the doctor said. "Can we see him?" Mordecai asked. The doctor nodded. "Rigby is awake but he just woke up so he may be a little confused. Follow me." He led them into the room and Mordecai saw Rigby in the hospital bed. He didn't look too bad. He saw the stitches on Rigby's chest above his heart. Rigby's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps nearing the bed.

When Mordecai saw Rigby looking at him, he ran over to Rigby and hugged him tightly. "Rigby! I'm so glad you're ok!" Mordecai felt tears run down his beak. Rigby hugged him back and looked at Mordecai puzzled as he felt Mordecai's tears run down his back.

"Are you..crying?" he asked. Mordecai nodded. "Well yeah. I'm crying because I'm so happy you're ok." Rigby smiled at Mordecai. "I'm glad you're ok too, Mordecai," he said, his voice shaking a little. Mordecai let go of Rigby but kept his hand on Rigby's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright." He gave Rigby a quick hug then let go, keeping his hand on Rigby's shoulder and looked at Benson.

Benson came over and patted Rigby's shoulder. "Glad you're alright," he said. "Thanks," Rigby said with a small smile. Benson went to talk to the doctor. Mordecai gave Rigby's shoulder a gentle though reassuring squeeze as Benson came back. "The doctor said you could stay with Rigby tonight, Mordecai." Rigby's eyes brightened and Mordecai smiled. "Really, I can stay with Rigby?"

"Yup. There's supposed to be a storm tonight so the others had to turn around and will come tomorrow. Goodnight you two." With that, he walked out with the doctor. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and lightning and Rigby jumped and his heart beat very fast. "It's ok. I'm right here," Mordecai said. He then got into the bed as Rigby scooted over. Rigby scooted close to Mordecai and Mordecai felt Rigby trembling. He put his arm around Rigby's shoulder as Rigby slightly jumped at more thunder. "It's ok, Rigby. Try to relax." Rigby suddenly felt safe as Mordecai pulled him closer and stopped trembling and he closed his eyes with his head nuzzled into Mordecai. Mordecai smiled as he looked down at the sleeping raccoon. 'I'll do whatever it takes to protect him,' Mordecai thought as he fell asleep.


	7. Kept Awake

Heavy rain poured down through the night. Rigby shot up as thunder clapped and was breathing heavily, heart pounding louder than ever. Rigby shook Mordecai's arm. "Mordecai..Mordecai please wake up," he whispered as Mordecai stirred and finally woke up two minutes later. Mordecai sat up and looked at Rigby whose face was filled with fear.

"Rigby? What's wrong, dude?" Rigby was breathing hard still. "I had a nightmare and-" Mordecai interrupted him, his voice full of concern. "Was it bad?" "Yeah, but right when it got to the scary part, the thunder woke me up so it freaked me out."

Mordecai was about to speak when more thunder clapped. Rigby jumped and wrapped his arms around Mordecai's waist and trembled with fear. Mordecai wrapped his arms around the little raccoon and brought him into a tight hug and he intended to not let go of him until he calmed down. "It's alright. The thunder can't hurt you." He pet the coon's head. Rigby stopped trembling but his heart was still beating rapidly.

Rigby whimpered as lightning flashed. Mordecai looked down at Rigby. "Hey.." He lifted Rigby's chin up so he was looking into his eyes. "Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Rigby smiled up at Mordecai. "I know. Thanks, Mordecai...for being the best bro ever." He nuzzled his head into Mordecai's arm. Mordecai's heart lifted at Rigby's words. He smiled at Rigby. He positioned Rigby where he sat on his legs, his arms around Rigby's chest.

Mordecai laid back with the coon on his chest. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 3 A.M. "Dude, you need to sleep," he said looking at Rigby. Rigby groaned. "I don't wanna sleep," he whined. Mordecai laughed. "Why not?"

"Cause I can never sleep for long anyway. That's one disadvantage of being a raccoon." "Yeah, but I can't see you as anything but a raccoon," Mordecai replied. Rigby looked at Mordecai. "Seriously, I don't think I'm going back to sleep with all the thunder." Thunder boomed but Rigby wasn't scared. "I'm not scared anymore, but I can't sleep with the noise." "Then just close your eyes, dude," Mordecai said. "Easy for you to say. You're a heavy sleeper," Rigby said. 'Hmm..maybe humming would help,' Mordecai thought.

Mordecai hummed a low tune he made up. Rigby's ears perked up and he closed his eyes and listened to Mordecai humming. Mordecai looked at Rigby, noticing the raccoon's raised ears. "You like that?" he asked. "Mhm," Rigby replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Mordecai. "Could you keep humming that tune? I really like it." Mordecai smiled and continued humming.

Rigby closed his eyes and listened. After a few minutes, Rigby fell asleep. Mordecai smiled as he pet the coon's head. 'That's a way to get him to sleep,' he thought as his eyelids drooped.


	8. What Now?

Mordecai woke up and yawned. He looked at the raccoon on his chest and smiled. Rigby was sleeping soundly. He looked at the clock on the wall that read 8 A.M. Mordecai's phone chimed and Mordecai took one arm off Rigby's chest and he grabbed his phone. Rigby stirred and opened his eyes and looked at Mordecai. "Morning, Mordecai," he said sleepily. Mordecai looked at Rigby with a frown. "Did my phone wake you up?"

"Yeah. It's alright though," Rigby replied rubbing his eyes. "Whose the message from?" Mordecai opened the message and his eyes widened. "Dude, it's Benson. He said he's walking into the hospital right now with the others." Rigby's eyes widened and he turned his head toward the door as he heard voices.

Mordecai threw his phone on the table and picked Rigby up and set him in the bed on his back then got out of the bed and scrambled to the chair beside the bed. Rigby sighed with relief as Mordecai sat in the chair and the door opened. Benson walked in, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Pops, and Thomas right behind him. They all walked over to Rigby. "Sleep well, Rigby?" Skips asked.

"Yeah." Rigby glanced at Mordecai with a smile. "Real well." "Good to hear," Benson said.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Rigby said as he gave each of them a smile. "We're so glad you're ok," Pops said.

"So have the police found Tim yet?" Mordecai asked. Benson shook his head. "Not yet. They're doing all they can though. And he's totally fired."

The doctor walked in the room. "Time for everyone to leave. Visiting hour's over." Everyone told Rigby to get some rest and walked out, leaving Mordecai and Rigby. The doctor looked at Mordecai. "Can I have a word with you, Mordecai?" the doctor asked. Mordecai got up. "Sure." He followed the doctor to the door and turned to Rigby and mouthed, "Be right back." The doctor led him into the hallway.

"I understand you are Rigby's best friend, is that correct?" "Yeah," Mordecai replied. "I also understand that with being a raccoon, it must be hard for him to stay asleep?"

Mordecai nodded. "He can't sleep with almost any noise either, but I found a way to help him go to sleep. The thunder woke him up at 3, but after I hummed, he didn't wake up anymore." "Humming? That's an interesting way. Well, there's supposed to be another storm tonight and I suggest you stay with him again," the doctor said. Mordecai's eyes brightened. "Thanks for letting me stay with him. And how much longer does he have to stay here?" Mordecai asked. "Just tonight then if he's up to it he can leave tomorrow."

Mordecai nodded. "Thank you." The doctor smiled and walked away. Mordecai walked back to the room and sat in the chair. "The doctor said I can stay tonight." He smiled as Rigby's eyes brightened like his had and he smiled. "That's awesome." "He also said there's going to be another storm tonight, but I'll be right here," Mordecai said. They smiled at each other. "Dude what are we going to do all day?" Rigby asked. Mordecai laughed. "I'm not sure."


	9. Nightmare

The sun had gone down earlier. Mordecai started to get tired. He and Rigby had spent the day playing video games. Mordecai had called Benson and asked him to bring their hand-held video games because he didn't want to leave Rigby. Mordecai yawned and looked at Rigby. "Dude, aren't you tired?" he asked his friend. Rigby shook his head. "Not even a little?"

"Nope," Rigby replied with a smirk. Mordecai laughed. Rigby frowned. "What?" "It's just that you're always tired but right now you're not," Mordecai said with a grin on his face. Rigby shrugged. "I guess for once I'm just not tired."

"So," Mordecai said getting Rigby's attention. "Did you really sleep that well last night?" Rigby nodded. "Yeah, man. That's the best sleep I ever got. All thanks to you." Mordecai smiled. "Glad that I could help," he said. Rigby opened his mouth then hesitated and closed his mouth. Mordecai looked at him curiously. "What is it, dude? You can tell me," he said with a reassuring smile.

Rigby looked up at him. "Do you think you could hum again tonight? Since I won't be able to sleep with the noise because of the storm, Rigby said shyly. Mordecai smiled. "Yeah, Rigby. Now that I know that humming helps you sleep, I'll be happy to do it."

Rigby opened his mouth then stopped when some thunder burst and jumped slightly. Mordecai heard rain hit the roof and saw lightning. He looked at the clock and read 8 P.M. "Want to go to sleep now?" "Yeah," Rigby said. Mordecai stood up from the chair he was sitting in and got in the bed as Rigby scooted over. He laid on his back then gently picked Rigby up and put him on his own chest then put his arms over the raccoon's chest, being careful to avoid the spot where the stitches were.

"So, Rigby. I'm going to hum a different tune tonight, ok?" Mordecai said looking down at Rigby. Rigby looked up at him and nodded. He hummed a soft and steady tune and observed Rigby. Rigby's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be relaxed, as when he shuddered when thunder clapped, but kept his eyes closed and listened to Mordecai humming. He fell asleep about five minutes later. Mordecai closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Mordecai woke up an hour later when he felt something on his chest. Rigby was squriming and he wasn't asleep. Mordecai tightened his grip on Rigby and sat up. "Rigby, what's wrong?" he said worried as he tried to keep Rigby from jumping up. Rigby looked up at Mordecai, his face full of fear. "Nightmare," he said shakily as he stopped struggling. "Did it really scare you?" Mordecai asked anxiously.

Rigby nodded and shuddered. "I thought I was still dreaming when I woke up so I was trying to run." Thunder burst which caused Rigby to slightly jump. He whimpered softly. "Shh, it's ok, Rigby." Mordecai hummed the tune from the night before. Rigby relaxed and closed his eyes. Mordecai continued humming as he laid back and he pet the coon's head . Rigby fell asleep instantly and Mordecai put his arm back over Rigby's chest. 'Maybe this tune works better,' he thought. "Good night Rigby," he said and fell asleep.


	10. Time to go Home

Mordecai woke up and looked down at Rigby, surprised to see he was already awake. "You're already awake?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mordecai noted that he didn't look like he'd just waken up. "How long have you been awake, dude?" Mordecai asked raising an eyebrow. Rigby looked at the clock and looked up at Mordecai.

"About two hours I guess." Mordecai laughed. "You could have woken me up Rigby," he said sitting up and spreading his legs out. Rigby shrugged. "I didn't wanna wake you up." Mordecai smiled. 'That was nice of him.' He was pulled from his thoughts when Rigby spoke.

"So Mordecai," he said looking up at Mordecai with eager eyes. "When can we leave?" Mordecai looked down at him. "Are you ready to leave?" Rigby nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, man. I'm just a little worried.." Mordecai frowned with sadness.

"What are you worried about Rigby?" he asked softly. "Tim."

Mordecai hugged Rigby tightly and looked in his eyes. "I'm not going to let him near you Rigby. If he even thinks of coming near you, he won't know what hit him." He pet Rigby's head and Rigby started purring and smiled at Mordecai. "Thanks Mordecai."

"Hmm.. I wonder if he would let me scratch behind his ears. I don't want to be weird.' Mordecai slowly moved his hand behind Rigby's ear and he scratched gently. He smiled as Rigby closed his eyes and purred even louder. Mordecai chuckled and kept scratching behind Rigby's ear as he reached with his other hand for his phone. He had a message from Benson.

Rigby opened his eyes when Mordecai stopped scratching his ear and saw Mordecai smile and look at him. "What are you so happy about?" Rigby asked curiously peering over Mordecai's hand. Mordecai thrust his phone in front of Rigby. "Read it," he said grinning. Rigby laughed at the look on Mordecai's face. "Dude, you should see your face right now!" Mordecai rolled his eyes smiling. "Just read it dude."

Rigby's eyes moved as he read and he smiled. Benson's message said the police had arrested Tim. Rigby's eyes brightened. "Can we go home now?" he asked with a cheerful smile. "Yeah, dude. Let me go talk to the doctor." Mordecai put Rigby on the bed and got up and walked out to talk to the doctor. He came back in. "I'll call Benson and tell him we're ready to go back," Mordecai said dialing Benson's number and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rigby smiled and scooted next to Mordecai and put his head on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai ended the call and got up and pulled Rigby to his feet. "Let's go home, dude." Rigby smiled at Mordecai and moved closer to him as they walked out of the hospital and they sat down on the bench waiting for Benson to come pick them up.

Mordecai put his arm around Rigby and pulled him to his side. Rigby laid his head against Mordecai. They didn't care if anyone saw them. They're best friends and best friends stick close together.


End file.
